Nerds Are Cute Too!
by lovagirl132
Summary: What happens when Sakura and Deidara talk back and forth through notes? What about when it's intercepted by the class douche bag? T for swearing. Deisaku DeixSaku SakuxDei Sakudei. Warning:The bullys are Temari and Sauske!


Me: Sorry I haven't updated a new chappie to Konoha's Mon. High! I need to think of how Sakura's going to fix all that mess I made!

Sakura: Huh? What story?

Me: Err...nevermind...I AM YOUR SUPERIOR!

Sakura: What?

Me: I AM LORD OF ALL DEIDAKU STORIES!

Sakura: Have you gone crazy? There are other people with really good Deisakur stories you know...

Me: FEED ME MY COOKIES!

Sakura: Err...lovagirl seems to be having one of her stress episodes...She does not own Naruto!

Me: I WANT TO LICK SOMEONES FOOT!

Sakura:...

_Whack_

…

_Whack_

…

_Thump!_

"Ow!" Sakura whispered angrily, after ignoring the other attempts of having a paper ball hit her. _**Who the hell is throwing paper balls at me!**_ She turned her head to be looking into the blue eyes of the class clown.

"Deidara" She seethed, glaring at his stupid, yet attractive little grin. He pointed to the paper ball that had hit the back of her head. She smoothed it out, noticing his messy handwriting.

**Sakura,**

**Want 2 go out wit me?**

She rolled her eyes, turned to him, then shook her head, only to get hit with another paper ball.

**Y not?**

Sakura wrote down in her smooth curly handwriting.

_**First of all, you are a complete imbecile who can't even answer a simple question asked by the teacher without falling asleep. Lastly, I would prefer not to be seen with you.**_

Deidara pouted, then wrote back.

**i only fall asleep becuz the teach is soo boring!! and anyway y wudnt u want 2 b seen wit me?**

Sakura paused, the answer was obvious wasn't it?

_**You're the class clown who's popular, handsome, and gets all the girls easily. While I'm the class nerd who's ugly, wears giant glasses, and couldn't get a date even if I wanted one.**_

**Y thank u i AM rlly handsome arnt i**

She rolled her eyes again, and then sighed.

_**Your modesty bewilders me.**_

She couldn't help but laugh a little when he furrowed his eyebrows at her answer.

**Ur mean…anyway how com u think ur ugly? Ur actually rlly pretty. Pink hair isn't a common thing ya know! Y do u always have it in a bun?**

She blushed slightly, while twiddling her hair absentmindedly. While she was about to write her answer, the paper was snatched out of her hands. She looked up to see Sauske, the class douche bag, reading the paper.

"Give that back!" She whispered loudly. He smirked, then handed the note to the person next to him.

"Read then pass it down" he whispered. Sakura sat there in horror as the paper was passed around the entire class.

"…and that was how mankind was created" Kakashi said, just as the bell rang signaling lunch.

Once the teacher and the rest of the class hand left the room, the next thing she knew, she was being pinned to the wall by Temari, the class bully.

"So, a dork like you thinks your too good for Deidara?" She snarled, before pulling Sakura's hair then slamming her head back into the wall with a bang.

"Know your place freak" She said before walking out the door with Sauske following her.

Once they had left, she dropped to her knees and cried silently to herself.

"Hey Sakura! Do you think you could help me with my home…" Deidara stood at the door looking at her with wide eyes.

"S-Sakura, un?" She raised her head, just as arms wrapped around her small frame.

"I-It's ok Deidara, I just have something in my eyes!" She shoved out of his arms, stood up, and then turned around so her back was facing him.

"Ugh, my hair is a mess" She undid her bun, then placed her glasses on the desk next to her. She turned around and looked at Deidara with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you going to sit there on the floor all day?" He stood up, his eyes not leaving hers.

"You have green eyes, un…" he said dazed.

"Uh…yeah, I do"

"You have long soft hair, un…" His eyes turned to her hair.

"So? And stop staring!"

"You look so…" He raised his hand to his face just as blood started to trickle down out of his nose, as his face burned bright pink. She looked at him strangely, then shook her head with a smirk, making her hair fly around then land slowly back on her shoulders.

"Wow, Deidara falls for the pretty me…why does this not surprise me" Deidara automatically stood straight with a stern look on his face.

"Sakura, I fell for the nerdy Sakura. The one you think is ugly is actually…" He bent his face dangerously close to hers.

"…cute, un" He whispered, before kissing her softly.

* * *

Me: Ok! Back to my un-crazy self!

Sakura: Your regular self is crazy too...

Me: I'll pretend I didn't hear that! Anyway, since Deidara and Itachi are winning, I'll post a new poll for you to choose which of the top three!

Sakura: One of you bastards voted for me to do that story with Sauske!

Me: ...Truthfully I don't know why I have his name on that...

Sakura: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND VOTE IN THE POLL!


End file.
